


When Draco turned 50

by donnarafiki



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, M/M, Next Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: In honour of our favorite git, I hereby bring you Draco Malfoy's birthday party (or how it started anyway)





	When Draco turned 50

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompts 23 “Delete that immediately.” and 18 “Come over here and make me."

On the fifth of june 2030 The Burrow 2.0, a grand mansion in the scottish mountains, was filled with excited buzz. While most parents and grandparents were still snoring soundly in their beds, the next generation had something far from sleep on their mind. 

Draco Malfoy’s surprise birthday party.

“Albus did you bring the cake?” Hugo gave him a sharp look, remembering birthdays had always been a problem for Harry’s youngest son. 

“I thought you were bringing the- Ouch! Lily stop hitting me! I own a bakery of course I brought cake!” Albus shoved his sister away, but when she shoved right back he gave in and went to fetch the cake. 

“You kinda deserved that one babe.” Scorpius gave him a light kiss when Albus came back. “You know how stressed Hugo gets about these things.”

“Nice boyfriend you have there Al. Doesn’t even pick your side in fights. Though I suppose neither did his dad so… “ Dominique had spent nearly a decade researching hippogriffs in Greece and wasn’t entirely comfortable with the new relationships in her family yet. Not that this gave her any leverage to make remarks like that.

“Dominique Weasley you either take that back right now or I will wake up your mother.” Hissed Rose. 

“Sorry. And Sorry Albus- Stop kicking me Rose! Okay okay  _ fine,  _ and sorry Scorpius.” The latter had sounded somewhat reluctant, but Rose did cease the assault on her ankles. She would have made a bigger deal out of it, but too much stress was “bad for the baby”, as her wife kept putting it.

“Why are we doing this again? We’re probably going to walk in on them doing something too inappropriate for old people.” James gave Hugo a half annoyed look. 

“They’re not that old. Fifty isn’t even half of a decent wizard life.” Hugo the healer shot back.

“So an even bigger chance we’ll walk in on a nice gay fellatio show, I can’t wait.” Fred the second rubbed his hands together in fake enthusiasm. 

“Ieuw Fred! I did not need a reminder of his fortieth birthday!” Victorie gagged at the memory. Intimacy with men, women, or anything in between really, was absolutely not her thing.

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. We scared the crap out of you guys didn’t we?” A messy black haired man emerged from the kitchen with a steaming mug of tea in his hands.

“Uncle Harry! What are you doing here?” Hugo cursed himself for not putting up any decent silencing charms before all the others woke up. “You’re supposed to be in bed with the birthday boy!”

“He kicked me out to fetch some tea. Don’t look at me like that Albus, my Malfoy is very different from yours. You would buckle too if you saw his death glare when you refuse his requests in the morning.”

“Pussy.” James laughed.

“That’s usually not what he asks for, though maybe after half a century-” Albus grabbed a nearby pillow and started hitting his father over the head with it until Scorpius took it away. James only laughed harder.

“Molly, do you have the video recorder ready?” Hugo looked up from his clipboard, ticking off the last items. He really was his mother’s child.

“I’ve been filming since I woke up dumdum. That’s where the red recording light is for.” 

**“Delete that immediately!”** Louis cried out, shocked.

“Why? So the image of your amazing bedhead is lost forever? May I remind you that as a Slytherin potions professor I would never do that?” To agitate him further she zoomed in on his face. James, an expert in the field of messy hair, quickly rose to the occasion and tied Louis’ hair back in a bun. 

“Stop bragging about your job Molly, you’re worse than Hugo when he got accepted to The Scamander Institute.” Louis rolled his eyes at his cousin. He gave James a quick hug as a thank you for fixing his hair.

“Let her be proud, according to the person whose birthday we are supposed to be celebrating right now she’s better than Slughorn and Snape combined.” Eris put a protective arm around Molly and placed a possessive kiss on her lips. Molly still loved how jealous her spouse sometimes got.

“Stop flirting with your wife Parkinson. It’s gross.” Louis threw a hairbrush at her head. Eris, being the seeker for Puddlemere United, caught it effortlessly and set it on fire.

“You’re gross, and it’s Weasley-Parkinson for you.” She handed him the half-burned brush back.

“Very mature of you Eris.” 

“Guys guys guys!” Lily pushed the two rivals further away from each other before they had a chance to start throwing punches. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“I’m a girl thank you very much.” Defiantly Eris stuck her chin in the air.

“Stop shoving your politics in my face. Trust me, I know you’re a feminist.” Louis tried to mimic her confidence but failed when Eris raised her voice and he flinched.

“This wasn’t even aimed at you! Can you for one second stop being a whiney single white guy and-”

“GUYS!” Lily interrupted with more force this time. Staying quiet was not on the agenda anymore apparently.

“What?!” The two fighting Weasley’s shot back. Lily pointed at the bedroom door, where a relaxed looking Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall with a bedhead worse than Louis and a goofy smile on his face.

“Not that I haven’t enjoyed the conversation so far, but I would prefer following it with a cup of tea and a slice of cake if I’m being honest. Turning fifty makes you hungry.”

“See what you’ve done Eris? Now he’s awake!” Louis put on his best I-am-not-the-villain-here face, after shooting Molly’s wife another foul look.

“Happy birthday honey.” Harry walked over to his lover and, oblivious to their audience, muzzled his nose in his long, slightly greying hair, before handing him his tea and a deep happy-fiftieth-birthday kiss. “You’ll have to keep on living until the next memorable age I’m afraid. Surprise parties are not their strong suit.”

“Well, if I can spend that time with you?” Draco threw an arm around Harry, pulling him close. “I don’t think I really mind.”

“Cheesy fuck.” Harry laughed.

“Hmm, I’ve never really been into food play, but even at fifty I suppose we can always try new things.”

“Ieuw ieuw ieuw ieuw ieuw. That is disgusting I did not need to hear that.” Victorie gagged at the thought.

“Maybe we should turn it down a notch.” Harry sighed, and he started walking away to cut the cake.

**“Come over here and make me.”** James groaned as Harry responded to his lover with a smirk and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

“I told you guys! They’re being totally inappropriate again!” James mock-tried to cover Lily’s eyes when their parents started making out.

“It’s not a happy birthday until we’ve embarrassed our kids to death now is it?” Whispered Harry against Draco’s warm chest. His scar had not pained him for thirty two years. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was somewhat enjoyable  
> comments are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
